The proposed project is a continuation of ongoing research into the functions of cellular components (i.e., soma and dendritic projections) and fibers (afferent, efferent, or en passage) in the diencephalon and lower brainstem of the rat in the regulation of ingestive behavior, particularly specific responses to hydrational or glucoprivic emergencies thought to signal the body's developping need for nourishment or water. The specific extensions proposed for the duration of the requested support will include experiments designed to (a) demonstrate whether cellular components (i.e., soma and dendrites) of the subthalamic and/or hypothalamic region (as opposed to fibers en passage play a significant role in the regulation of food or water intake and (b) attempt to relate the control of ingestive behavior to higher-order visceral projections (and, or course, their peripheral sources).